


Thanksgiving

by AmryMLeighton



Series: KeeganxLogan One-Shots [6]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Dinner, Elias supports his son, Family, Family Dinners, Fluff, Keegan and Logan are soft, Love, M/M, Romance, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, as log as Keegan is respectful, competitive boyfriends, competitive husbands, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmryMLeighton/pseuds/AmryMLeighton
Summary: I couldn't update And Then He Cried as quickly as I wanted, so no Thanksgiving with that particular Keegan and Logan. Christmas may be delayed as well. Who knows. For now, I have this! Something soft. Hopefully you like it! I'm writing another one and hopefully I'll publish it before midnight.
Relationships: Keegan P. Russ/Logan Walker
Series: KeeganxLogan One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008393
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyTeaCup42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTeaCup42/gifts).



> Please enjoy

* * *

"We're allowed to do this?" Logan asks, setting a box full of vegetables on the counter. 

Elias smiles. "We've done it every year, why would this one be any different?" He pulls the carrots, squash and turnip out, rinsing them off. 

"We're all Ghosts." He answers, grabbing the carrot peeler. 

Elias smiles. "We made it work before, we'll make it work again." He looks up, smiling when Keegan comes in.

"Turkey's looking good." He says, setting a few bottles of alcohol on the counter. 

Elias thanks him, handing him another peeler. "Help Logan peel these, I have to go find Hesh and Merrick, lazy asses." He mumbles, laughing at he walks off. 

Keegan turns to Logan when Elias disappears, smirking. "You take four, I take four, whoever gets done first gets to do the smallest squash, the other does the larger squash and turnip." 

Logan smiles. "Are you challenging me?" 

Keegan chuckles. "Maybe." 

Logan grabs his four carrots, grinning wickedly. "Go!" He yells, getting to work quickly peeling he carrots. 

Keegan goes just as fast, moving swiftly and expertly. 

"What the fuck can't you do?" Logan asks, nudging Keegan to get an advantage. 

Keegan smiles widely, something he's done more often. "I'm good at what I do." 

Logan chuckles. "I bet." He whispers, moving on to his second carrot. 

Keegan finishes his, quickly peeling his third carrot. 

"Wait..oh no you don't!" Logan leans against him, trying to shove Keegan of of the way as he grabs his fourth carrot. "I'm not done my third!" He laughs, being shoved back by Keegan. 

"You're going to cut yourself." He says calmly, setting his fourth carrot down. 

Logan pouts, hanging his head in defeat as he finishes his. "Damn." He mutters, reaching for the squash and turnip. 

Keegan chuckles lightly. "Here." He takes the turnip, cutting it in half. "Fair?" 

Logan meets Keegan's bright blue eyes. "I thought...?" 

Keegan nudges him with his shoulder. "All for fun, Logan." They get back to work, finishing the vegetables. 

"Potatoes are already done, just have to set these on the stove, help me bring them over?" He hands Logan a pot for the carrots, filling two other pots with the turnip and squash. 

They bring them into the next room, setting them on the stove. 

"Anything you need me to do?" 

Keegan looks over at Logan, following him to the table. "You could make jello." He says. "There are some molds around here somewhere, and a couple of boxes of jello. I think there might be fruit around here as well." He stands, searching the cupboards as Logan watches, unashamedly staring at him. 

"Your eyes are burning me." Keegan teases, smiling back at Logan. 

Logan flushes, looking down. "I'll look for the molds." They spend the next few minutes searching for the items they need, meeting back at the table with the items. 

"Okay." Logan gets to work, boiling water, and setting everything up. "This needs to set, and I'll keep checking on it. When it gets to a certain point, I'll pour the fruit in." He smiles up at Keegan proudly. "This'll be good, and I know Hesh got cool whip, so it'll be even better!" 

Keegan returns Logan's smile. "Sounds nice." 

Logan brushes past Keegan, looking through the fridge. "Where did I put that?" He grabs a bottle of raspberry ginger ale, smiling triumphantly. "There we go. Oh, hey, would you grab the cranberry sauce?" 

Keegan does so, opening two cans and setting them into a bowl. 

It takes around another hour before the turkey is finally done, and the men can all eat. 

"Where were you two?" Logan asks, scowling at his brother. 

Hesh's cheeks flush, a thing that never happens. "Uh.." 

"We were working out." Merrick interjects, letting Logan fill his plate with food. 

"Uh huh, sure." Logan gives Merrick a knowing look. 

"Sorry." Merrick whispers, walking over to the table to sit on Hesh's left. Elias sits on his right, filling everyone's glasses. 

"I'm fine with soda dad, thank you." Elias nods, filling Logan's cup with soda. 

Keegan steps up behind Logan, waiting until Kick gets his food before stepping beside him. "You're always so caring." Keegan says, resting his chin on Logan's shoulder. 

Logan rests his head against Keegan's as he fills their plates. "They're family." Keegan presses his nose against Logan's cheek, smiling. 

"Shall we eat?" Logan nods, following the man to the table. 

Everyone digs in, joking and laughing. Hesh steals some of Merricks turkey, grunting when Merrick swats the back of his head. 

Kick and Elias eat in silence watching the other men. 

Logan looks to Keegan, smiling warmly. "Is it good?" 

Keegan nods, smirking. 

Logan stirs around his squash, mixing a bit of turnip and chopped carrots into it. 

"Here." He says, holding out a forkful to Keegan. 

Keegan stares at him calmly, his eyes looking between the fork and Logan. Finally, Keegan leans forward, closing his mouth around the fork, sliding off of it slowly. 

Logan's cheeks tint bright pink. 

"Could you maybe not do that at the table?" Merrick asks. 

Keegan chews and then swallows, throwing Merrick a glare. "I'll do what I want with Logan, when and where I want to." To prove a point, he dips some turkey in his squash, holding it out to Logan. 

Logan hums when he pulls off the fork, chuckling lightly. 

"Leave them alone, Merrick." Elias snaps. "Let my boy be happy for once, and let Keegan let loose. Fuck." He shoves a large forkful of food in his mouth. 

Merrick keeps his mouth shut the rest of the meal, occasionally being made fun by Hesh and Kick for his sulking posture. 

Keegan rests his hand on Logan's thigh, smirking when Logan bumps his knee against him. 

"Thanks for the food, dad." He smiles at his father. "Just like the old days." 

Elias pats Logan's shoulder, smiling. "Good. That's good." He looks to Keegan. "Both hands on the table, Keegan." 

Keegan's hand immediately flies up, resting it against the table. "Sorry sir." 

Elias chuckles. "Save that for later." They all return to their meals, the occasional small talk cutting through the silence. 

When they've all finished, Hesh and Merrick are left with the dishes, both men complaining the entire time. 

Keegan makes his way over to the lounge, grabbing his book from the nightstand as he settles into the couch. 

Logan enters shortly after, plopping down onto the couch beside him. "Hey soldier." He says, curling into Keegan's side when he lifts his arm. "I'm glad dad doesn't mind us being affectionate." 

Keegan nods, kissing the top of Logan's head. "I'm just happy he didn't kill me for touching you." 

Logan snickers, sliding his hand along Keegan's thigh. 

"There's plenty of time for that later, Logan." He scolds playfully, pressing a kiss to Logan's nose. 

Logan smiles happily, curling closer to Keegan. "What are you reading?" He yawns, settling back in to stare at Keegan's book. 

"It's..a book." 

Logan slaps his arm playfully. "I know that, dummy. What kind of book?" 

Keegan shows Logan the cover. 

"Call Me By Your Name? I've heard of that! That's a good book. They were supposed to make it into a movie but, the Odin strikes happened." He leans in closer to Keegan. "Read it to me?" 

"I'm halfway through." 

Logan smiles softly. "I don't mind. I don't want to make you restart." 

Keegan nods, leaning his head against Logan's as he starts to read. 

A few hours pass, Logan snores peacefully beside him. 

Elias walks in, spotting the two. "Meant to tell him goodnight."

Keegan nods, setting his book aside. 

"Why don't you head to bed? We have a busy day tomorrow." 

Keegan nods. "Yes sir." He leans Logan against the other side of the couch, standing before picking Logan up. 

"You alright to carry him?" 

Keegan nods. "I can handle him." 

Elias nods, moving out of Keegan's way as he leaves. 

He makes his way up the stairs and to Logan's room, struggling to get the door open without waking Logan. 

Once he's inside, he sets Logan on the bed, carefully removing his shoes, shirt and pants. 

Logan mumbles in his sleep, turning in his side to face Keegan. "Keegie..." He mutters, reaching for Keegan's face. His fingers brush through Keegan's hair, receiving a content sigh from Keegan. 

"Stay." Logan breathes, pulling Keegan closer. 

"Okay, okay, hold on." He stands, quickly undressing before joining Logan on the other side of the bed. 

"Thank you." He mumbles, burying his face into Keegan's chest. 

Keegan smiles warmly, kissing the top of his head. "Sweet dreams, kid." 

Logan kisses Keegan's chest, snuggling even closer. "Love you." 

Keegan's smile widens, his chest tightening. "I love you, too." 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? It helps a lot and makes me feel more motivated to write.


End file.
